


whole lotta love

by glowingslexie



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingslexie/pseuds/glowingslexie
Summary: its just super sweet moments that i wish we could’ve seen between the two.
Relationships: Lexie Grey/Mark Sloan
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

“hey! get your straw out of my milkshake! this is a no sharing zone!” lexie says, swatting marks straw away.


	2. chapter 2

“babe, i think he’s gonna die on me. i can’t lose my parents. i can’t do it. ” lexie says, tears brimming in her eyes. pulling her into a tight hug, mark felt lexie sob against his scrubs.


	3. chapter 3

assuming it was the chinese food he had ordered, mark was pleasantly surprised to see lexie standing on the other side, a toothbrush in one hand and a pair of her panties in the other hand. taking the two items into his hand, lexie wheeled in a massive suitcase and let out a small chuckle.


	4. chapter 4

“you are such a bed hog. you steal all of the covers and pillows, only to lay on me instead!” mark said to lexie, who was curled up on his chest.


	5. chapter 5

mark’s pager buzzed with a message from lexie “lunch in the park today? i think it may kill me to eat that nastiness in the cafeteria.” mark chuckled at this, and headed off to find her for their impromptu date.


	6. chapter 6

after being kicked out of the apartment, a result of one of their rare fights, mark came back to the door. holding dandelions, lexie’s favorite, in one hand, mark pounded on the door. lexie opened the door, her eyes obviously red from crying, and mark enveloped her in a hug. “let’s not fight anymore.”


	7. chapter 7

mark had the ring, after getting it approved by both meredith and jo, and was anxiously awaiting the perfect moment to propose to lexie.


	8. chapter 8

“i cannot believe i’m doing this.” “shut up. you love me.” “you’re lucky i love you so much.” “not as much as i love you.” lexie says, sliding into the bathtub and into marks welcoming arms. “can we at least have bathtub sex?”


	9. chapter 9

“i’ll do a bone dry cappuccino and a very berry hibiscus refresher with lemonade instead of water.” mark said to the starbucks drive through worker, realizing how lexie’s order naturally came to him.


	10. chapter 10

only lexie knew how much of a sucker mark was for those home renovation shows, just like how only mark knew how much of a sucker lexie was for duck dynasty.


	11. chapter 11

mark slowly cut eggs out of his diet after learning how lexie was allergic to them, despite her consistent chatter that she was not allergic to them.


	12. chapter 12

remembering the last time she and mark played baseball together, lexie thought of that night so fondly. her hitting a home run and jumping into marks arms when she hit it. making mark give her a piggy back ride for the whole 5 minute walk to the car. way better memories than her hitting his new girlfriend in the boob.


	13. chapter 13

“julia, i’m sorry, but things aren’t going to work between us. you deserve better than this. it’s not you, it’s me. I’m sorry.” mark said to her phone’s voicemail. after leaving this message, mark hopped into his car and practically sped to lexie’s. noticing that her white jeep, her prized possession, was the only car in the driveway, mark sighed a breath of relief. pounding at the door, practically breaking his knuckles. lexie comes to the door, in her sweats holding a bag of reese’s peanut butter cups. opening the door, lexie anxiously awaited to hear what mark had to say. “i love you too. you’ve infected me or whatever.” mark said, and lexie threw her arms around him.


	14. chapter 14

inside meredith and derek’s dream house, the ball drop in nyc blaring on the tv. “10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1” everyone chanted! lexie pulled mark’s tie, and kissed him as all of the doctors cheered in the background. “happy new year, baby.” “happy new year lovie.”


	15. chapter 15

in an impromptu decision, lexie and mark decided to road trip it down to lake tahoe, california. after a quick stop for coffee and bagels, the two of them hit the road. mark drove, insisting that lexie was a terrible driver. the two of them chatted for hours about anything and everything, the conversation never going dry. eventually, lexie realized how they should be at least halfway to lake tahoe by now. “mark! you missed the exist!” “what? no, i didn’t! oh shit. i did.”


	16. chapter 16

rolling over to look at the clock on her nightstand, lexie began to smack mark with a pillow. “what is it? you better be dying for making me wake up this early. what time is it anyway? crap! it’s 10am!” “crap crap crap. i need to shower!” “so do i! how about i join you?” “vetoed. whenever you shower with me, literally no showering actually gets done. go shower at callie’s!”


	17. chapter 17

lexie walks out of their bedroom, wearing one of mark’s many grey t-shirts. “stop stealing my clothes!” “well, maybe if you didn’t leave me in bed all alone, i wouldn’t have to wear your shirts. plus, you were gonna get some morning wake up sex. but, i guess not!” “oh, was i?” mark says, crossing over to lexie. “i could be persuaded into having morning couch sex, though. “well, i like that idea too.” mark says, kissing lexie until they both flopped down on the couch.


	18. chapter 18

“hey! it’s my movie night tonight! we’re watching stepbrothers, too!” mark smiled at this, lexie never failed to amuse him with her movie choices. on the outside, lexie seemed like such a sweet girl who would love rom-coms, but mark knew how much of a sucker she was for those crude humor movies.


	19. chapter 19

lexie walked into their bedroom, and almost immediately flopped into the bed. shutting his laptop down, mark opened his arms up for a hug, he could always tell when she needed one. lexie immediately welcomed the hug right after she pulled on a pair of sweatpants. “it’s this kid. he had a spinal schwanoma, but he was dealing with it. and then, today, he died. randomly. he had a heart attack. i mean, what is that? that doesn’t make sense!” lexie says, crying to mark’s arms. mark squeezed her tight, not wanting to let go.


	20. chapter 20

mark vaguely heard music blaring from his apartment, and was wondering what it was. he opened the door to lexie blasting ‘single ladies’ by beyoncé. “what the hell are you doing?” he said, and lexie quipped back with “shut up! dance it out!”


End file.
